


Фетиш

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, generalists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: У каждого есть свои фетиши, и Хёга не исключение.
Relationships: Hyouga/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 2





	Фетиш

Когда они идут по торговому центру, Хёга идёт немного позади и оценивающим взглядом пробегается по телу Цукасы. Россыпь волнистых волос по широким плечам, крепкая широкая спина, натренированные сильные ноги, которые в тёмных джинсах кажутся ещё стройнее и привлекательнее, а ещё... Прикрытая длинной футболкой задница. Хёга недовольно цыкает: «Потеря потерь», потому что задницей Цукасы можно орехи колоть. Упругие округлости с мягкой нежной кожей, которой так приятно касаться и ощущать ответную тихую дрожь — милая реакция. Ложбинка между половинками прямая, затенённая и такая соблазнительная, таящая загадку. Но Хёга уже давно её разгадал, и поэтому знает, что она прячет — маленькое колечко сжатых мышц сначала встречает несколько неприветливо, но после, когда уже познакомится с вязким лубрикантом и умелым массажем, становится податливым и мягким, жадно заглатывающим любые предметы, например, палец Хёги, от чего тот не может не поддаться соблазну и не проговорить нарочито сексуальным чуть хриплым голосом: «Так не терпится?»   
Задница Цукасы одним словом ИДЕАЛЬНАЯ, а поэтому Хёга закапывает своё недовольство насчёт длинной футболки подальше и только хмыкает, когда встречается взглядом с Цукасой: «И нечего тебе знать».

Но всё-таки он каждый раз возвращается мыслями к воспоминаниям об их безудержных марафонах, когда он сжимает эти мягкие половинки, разводит в стороны, чтобы увидеть, как собственный член исчезает во влажной и похабно хлюпающей дырочке. Хёга может объявить себя извращенцем, потому что его никто не заставлял покупать чёрные капроновые колготки — он купил.

— Что это? – с долей удивления спрашивает Цукаса, но Хёга видит, как тот в любой момент готов рассмеяться. Это ему не нравится, и он только садится в кресло напротив и закидывает ногу на ногу.

— Надевай.

А Цукасе не нравится этот приказной тон и холодный взгляд. Он целый день чувствовал, как Хёга прожигал дыру ему в затылке, а ещё почему-то хотелось только ниже выпустить футболку. Цукаса и правда терялся в догадках, чем же мог ему не угодить. Поэтому, бросив быстрый взгляд на возвышающуюся в кресле фигуру и поняв, что решение остается неизменным, ему оставалось только прикрыть глаза от лёгкого недовольства и повернуться, чтобы уйти переодеваться.

— Стоять.

Он неожиданно для самого себя останавливается и поворачивает голову: что на этот раз?

Хёга указывает пальцем перед собой.

— Здесь.

Чёрная маска обычно закрывает половину его лица, но сейчас Цукаса ясно видит, как тот усмехается, хотя глазами просто замораживает насквозь. Хёга всегда носит эту маску. Может, он так пытается скрыть самого себя от остальных. Поначалу Цукасе это не нравилось, он хотел видеть его губы в любой момент времени. А потом ночами сам обкусывал их, всё равно не насыщаясь, от чего сам же предложил вернуть маску на своё законное место — ему дозволено видеть _такие_ губы Хёги и только ему. Хёга на это только отрешенно закатывал глаза, но в душе был очень даже рад. Но вот дома Цукаса так или иначе срывает маску с Хёги, чтобы и дальше одному наслаждаться своей «работой» бессонной ночи. Если быть точным насчёт «работы», то он даже просил Хёгу ходить голым, чтобы всегда видеть алеющие засосы и укусы, но Хёга категорически отказался, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться тем, что было. А было много. Поэтому теперь Цукаса мог видеть маленькие заживающие ранки на этих ярких губах и уже предвкушать, как будет их целовать или как эти губы будут жадно касаться его члена. И от одних мыслей Цукасу уже подхватывает вся эта ситуация, и он хочет знать, что же будет дальше, а поэтому снимает штаны, оставаясь в одних боксерах. Он хочет уже наклониться, чтобы начать надевать колготки, но звучит новый приказ:

— Сними с себя _всё._

И даже боксеры оказываются сняты и отброшены в сторону; теперь только просторная футболка чуть прикрывает бедра, но этого вполне достаточно... пока что.

Цукаса зацепляет ткань и аккуратно ведёт вверх по ноге, чтобы не порвать. Полупрозрачная ткань плотно обтягивает рельеф стальных мышц, гладко ложится, будто вторая кожа, и всё это уже выглядит необычайно соблазнительно, так что Хёга старается даже не думать о том, что будет дальше, и просто _ждёт._

Вскоре колготки оказываются полностью натянуты на стройные ноги, скрывая своё начало под футболкой, но даже так видно, как красиво это смотрится на Цукасе. Хёга лишь проводит взглядом снизу-вверх и остаётся довольным увиденным: тонкая ткань кажется такой приятной на ощупь, от чего хочется прикоснуться и провести рукой, а легкий узор, начиная снизу, становится всё чётче, от чего возникает желание приподнять футболку и посмотреть, что кроется под ней.

— Подойди.

Голос Хёги уже не такой холодный, как был раньше. Он смягчился и теперь в нём присутствовали мелодичные нотки. От этого уголок губ Цукасы приподнимается, ведь он знает, что это неизменный признак хорошего настроения, поэтому подходит.

Хёга всё ещё смотрит, пока не решаясь трогать руками. Он только внимательно рассматривает ноги, от чего по спине Цукасы внезапно пробегает табун мурашек.

_Этот взгляд._

И вот Хёга протягивает руку, пальцами невесомо касаясь бедра, отмечая высокое качество ткани, а потом обводит коленку, от чего Цукасу нехило перетряхивает. Хёга только вскидывает взгляд и вновь опускает, но эту огненную бурю в его глазах Цукаса не забудет. Присоединяется другая рука, и теперь обе оглаживают его ноги, потирают внутреннюю сторону бедра, разжигая огонь уже в самом Цукасе.

— Повернись.

И он послушно поворачивается. Уже хочется прикоснуться к себе, потушить пожар внизу живота, но Цукаса терпит, дрожит, но терпит и только прислушивается к своим ощущениям — негоже сдавать позиции, если уже встал на поле боя.

Край футболки приподнимают, и холодные пальцы касаются поясницы — у Хёги всегда пальцы теряют свою температуру, когда тот возбуждён, зато потом... Цукаса всё равно вздрагивает от контраста и слышит усмешку, а потом глубокий выдох. Пальцы проводят по линии шва, а потом ложатся на его ягодицы, собственнически сжимая и поглаживая. 

— Ты здесь очень красивый, – слышит Цукаса, и ему хочется провалиться под пол от смущения, но он всё же стойко терпит, хоть теперь просто невозможно скрыть свои шумные вздохи.

Кажется, будто температура вокруг них поднимается на несколько градусов, а внутри Цукаса уже ощущает, как возбуждение накатывает лавовым потоком, и он проклинает себя за свою херовую выдержку. Расплавился всего лишь из-за прикосновений! Зато каких... Хёга так самозабвенно мял его ягодицы, что Цукаса только подумал: «Так он оказывается фетишист?», и тут же в подтверждении его мыслей кожи касается что-то мягкое и горячее и трётся. «Щека?» – проскальзывает в сознании, и Цукаса уж представляет себе картину, как распаленный Хёга потирается своей щекой об его зад, а потом ведёт языком... Оказывается, мечты сбываются, и по манящей взгляд ложбинке давяще проходятся языком. Цукаса шумно выдыхает и чуть нагибается. Движения повторяются и даже не слышно острот, которые обычно кидает Хёга во время секса. Теперь было лишь молчание, но в ушах звенело. От прикосновений.

Влажный язык будто бы пытался дотянутся до заветной дырочки, но каждый раз промахивался и проезжался чуть дальше, потом снова возвращаясь и снова промахиваясь. Меж ягодиц стало _мокро_ , от чего Цукаса поёжился. 

Пальцы провели по бедру и погладили тазовую косточку, а потом под тихий стон Цукасы ладонь накрыла стоящий колом член. Он так привлекательно был обтянул тонкой тканью, что Хёге захотелось посмотреть и на него, но отказаться от таких эротичных ягодиц был тоже не в состоянии, поэтому он только мягко гладил возбужденную плоть, проскальзывая вниз и перекатывая в пальцах крупные шарики. Цукаса низко и тихо стонал. Такое было у них впервые. В основном ограничивались обычным сексом без хлеба и зрелищ, но что-то на Хёгу сегодня на шло, и это что-то чрезвычайно нравилось Цукасе, поэтому он позволял делать с собой всё, что захочет парень, выполняя любой его каприз.

Но в какой-то момент он сам не выдерживает и поворачивается. Перед Хёгой предстаёт возбуждённый до предела член, так маняще обличённый в ткань, словно интригующая конфетка, которую так хочется открыть и съесть, и, чтобы подразнить аппетит, можно чуть приоткрыть красочную обёртку и попробовать на вкус, всего чуть-чуть. Перед глазами плывёт, и Хёга не замечает, как облизывается, придвигаясь ближе и наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться языком крупной головки и ощутить солоноватый, но такой желанный вкус. На голову ложится рука, что только подстёгивает к дальнейшим действиям. Хёга фиксирует руками бедра и накрывает головку ртом. _Горячо_ , а сверху раздается приглушённый стон. _То, что нужно._ Ткань ощущается немного шершавой, но после нескольких движений языком становится мокрой и скользкой. Новые ощущение подхлёстывают, и Хёга берёт глубже. Осторожно, чтобы не поранить уголки губ, он проводит языком, втягивает щеки и пьянеет от невероятных ощущений, желая попробовать ещё и ещё больше. Он не жалеет слюны и тщательно покрывает напряжённый орган, чтобы потом начать двигаться. На одном из толчков член касается горла, и становится щекотно, но это не мешает Хёге продолжать движения, наслаждаясь крепкостью и формой члена, который так нагло толкается в его рот. Цукаса поглаживает голову Хёги, насаживая на собственный член, и глухо стонет от ярких ощущений. Он чувствует скорую разрядку, но вместо того, чтобы излиться, он оттягивает голову Хёги и сам наклоняется, чтобы глубоко поцеловать. Ладонь Хёги снова обхватывает член и начинает быстро надрачивать. Поцелуй уже сам перерастает в безудержный секс, язык Хёги будто трахает его рот, а от быстрых движений руки на члене перед глазами пляшут звёзды, и Цукаса стонет в поцелуй. Движение — и Цукаса сгибается, изливаясь в руку Хёги. Белое семя красиво смотрится на чёрной ткани, и Хёга разрывает поцелуй, чтобы провести языком и слизать капли. В такой момент он смотрит невероятно сексуально и соблазнительно, от чего у Цукасы перехватывает дыхание. 

_Как же он его любит._

— А ты? 

Ноги ещё ватные, но Цукаса старается держать равновесие. Не дожидаясь ответа, он встаёт на колени и расстёгивает ширинку. _Мокро_. Его взгляд тяжелеет, и он поднимает голову. Хёга надменно улыбается, но видно, как краснеют кончики его ушей.

— Обожаю тебя, – выдыхает Цукаса и тянется рукой вверх, чтобы погладить по щеке и притянуть для нового поцелуя, а Хёга тихонько смеётся, сверкая своими яркими наглыми глазами, и отвечает.

**Author's Note:**

> Буду очень рад вашим оценкам и комментариям~


End file.
